grimoire of zero plans for zero and mercenary
by estelacastro0706
Summary: two years passed since the war ended and mercenary and zero are now a married couple and they wonder of their future will they open a beastfallen tavern and will they have children and how many do they want? find out in a couple days or so
1. chapter 1

_I started writing the story and it's almost one a.m. and it's time to start the story_ _and I imagine how zero and mercenary wedding will be like if they were getting married_

chapter#1 **wedding** **day**

it was a beautiful spring day in the forest it's been like 2 years since the War ended during the two years mercenary and zero been traveling everywhere and a year ago they fell in love, went on some dates, and he ask for zero's hand in marriage about seven months ago

zero is wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, and a flower crown,

and she's barefooted for the ceremony and mercenary comb his fur for the wedding and he wait at the alter,

three children threw flowers petals on the ground and mercenary heard music playing and he looks towards at thirteen and sees his bride looks very beautiful and zero walks down the aisle and thirteen grabs mercenary's hand and puts it into zero's hand and thirteen step aside and albus was preforming the ceremony and holdem is mercenary's best man holdem is holding the ring to gave to mercenary when it's time to exchange rings

albus: witches and friends we are here for wedding ceremony between a witch and a beastfallen when these two met they didn't get along and as they got to know each other they became friends then a loving couple and now bride and groom

do you mercenary take this witch as your wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health, to love each other be by each other's sides until death do you part?

mercenary who's still holds zero's

hands said i do with all my heart

albus turns towards zero and said zero do you take this beastfellen as your wedded husband in sickness and in health to hold, and to love, to have each other's back until death do you part?

zero looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her beloved and smiling saying yes i do i love him with all my soul and everyone went awwww

Albus said maybe we have the rings please and holdem gave mercenary the ring for zero and zero had a ring for mercenary and they said their vows( I'm just thought about the vows that they're going to say it's going to sound very beautiful and Romantic so for those who are sentimental and get a bunch of tissues)

mercenary went first for the vows and said with this ring I pledge my soul to you and my love your life will be fill with happiness and joy, also lots of love I'll be by your side forever and I'll always be faithful to you as your husband and friend,

almost everyone was shedding tears at that promising of love and mercenary slipped the beautiful ring on zero's finger

zero said with this ring i pledge my undyne love to you, i will always love you, respect you, and always have your back through the hard times, and easy times I'll be faithful to you as your wife and friend then zero slipped the ring on mercenary's finger,

albus said by the power vested in me, the forest, and all magic i now pronounce You two husband and wife mercenary you may kiss the bride and albus went to the side and mercenary picked up zero and she pulled his face towards her and they had their first kiss as beastfallen and wife and then everyone cheer for the new married couple and thirteen said zero and mercenary i congratulation you on your marriage ceremony and i wish two good luck

later on mercenary and zero spent the next two weeks on their honeymoon in the town where they first stay at

they saw the children that they met before and the little boy who gave mercenary that necklace and saw rings on their fingers and realise that they are married now and for their wedding night mercenary carried zero to their room and zero got undressed and she and mercenary kiss for awhile then they has given each other their virginity,

zero and mercenary were out of breath from their lovemaking session

zero: that was amazing mercenary my love as i ran a finger on his abs,

mercenary: your welcome my lovely wife, and then mercenary kissed his now married wife on the lips,

and they fell asleep and they dream of the future,

to be continued...

it's looking good and it's 3:20 in the morning and I'm going to sleep after this,


	2. news for zero and mercenary

it has been three years since mercenary and zero got married and they're very happy and mercenary now owns his own tavern and zero helps him with the cooking and cleaning during their three years of marriage they didn't have any children they kept trying to conceive a child but nothing work

and they started giving up hope

later at night zero was crying in sorrow and mercenary comfort her

zero: mercenary what if i can't give you a son or daughter i think I'm a failure as a wife

mercenary hugged zero and told her your not a failure zero things just take time and i don't care how long it takes us to have children we will be blessed as long as we keep on hope and faith in our minds

a few months has passed and pretty soon their prayers has been answered when zero was at doctor's office for check up and the doctor told her that she's pregnant and zero wanted to tell mercenary

she waited until it was night and mercenary came up for bed and saw zero smiling and he went behind her and zero knows now it's time to tell her husband the news

mercenary: zero your in a good mood night is there something on your mind today?

zero: well honey i went to the doctor today and you might want to sit down first

mercenary sat down on their bed and then zero grabbed mercenary's hand and put it on her stomach and

mercenary said are you saying what I'm thinking you're saying and zero giggle and said yes my love I'm pretty sure we're going to have a baby mercenary then fainted and after he woke up and started dancing around being excited about becoming a father in eight months from now zero was also excited about becoming a mother and before they went to sleep they pray for a safe delivery and for their baby to be born healthy and strong.

to be continued...


	3. new baby

chapter#3 addition to the tavern

eight months later since zero found out that she and mercenary were going to become parents,

zero was now wearing a maternity dress that is a bright dark purple color and her chest got bigger and mercenary took care of everything and they got visits from heldem and Albus,

also zero and mercenary has been reading books on childbirth and their plan was that zero would give birth in the lake near the forest

and Albus said that might be a good idea at first but what if something goes wrong? zero said then I'll have the baby in our room then they both agree on

one winter night as the snow fell from the sky and zero and mercenary were drinking hot chocolate

then suddenly zero felt a contraction ripped through her body and mercenary said zero are you alright and he felt her stomach stiffed and he ran with zero in his arms and he got everything ready for the birth

zero's breathing is smooth and steady and calming then the door was swing open

heldem said i was able to get albus and heldem ran into the kitchen to boil some water and albus said let's do this thing!

 _mercenary's point of view_

as time went by i was coaching zero through the pain and she was doing wonderful and then as the sun was rising zero gave one last push and we both heard a cried from our newborn baby and albus said it's a beautiful little girl

none point of view

Albus wash up the baby and wrapped her in a towel with a pacifier in her mouth and a wool hat and baby mittens on her head and hands albus gave the new father his baby girl

mercenary looks at their baby and saw she's human like zero but on her cheeks were stripes like birthmarks and her hair was pure white like her mother and mercenary said zero she is so beautiful and she's human! I'm so glad she didn't take after me and the baby was place in zero's arms and zero smile at her baby girl and saw that she had her father's eyes and her mouth looks like it's always smiling

albus: so what are you two going to name her?

zero saw as the snow outside and said her name is yuki and mercenary reply that's a perfect name yuki and

after ten minutes yuki was crying and heldem and albus gave the new parents privacy

zero pull down the sleeve on her shoulder and show her big breasts full of milk for their daughter and

zero brought yuki close to her breast and yuki smell the milk and started nursing from her mother and at that moment mercenary like painting a picture of zero and Yuki together (i know cameras don't exist in a anime looks like from the 15th century) an hour later yuki was sleeping and also zero was sleeping

mercenary went downstairs and work in the tavern and some of the regular customers came in and one of them said how's your wife? mercenary replied she's good she just had our baby last night a woman who comes to the tavern said congratulations is it a boy or girl? mercenary said we have a beautiful baby girl with white hair and blue eyes we named her Yuki because it was snowing during her birth

the customers said a toast to the birth of your daughter and Everyone drink to mercenary becoming a father and after closing time mercenary went upstairs and opens the door to 0 in a rocking chair rocking Yuki to sleep (that's so cute sorry I get sentimental sometimes) soon they went to sleep with yuki in her cradle.

to be continued...


	4. final chapter

(seventeen years later)

yuki has grown the past seventeen years and she grew into a very beautiful woman and she looks like her mother but she was a few inches taller than her mother but not as tall as her father

as many young men said that she's so beautiful and many of them wants to marry her and she always said no she dreamt of true love and she wants to fall in love first before thinking of marriage

there's one boy who catches her eyes his name is William and he's a prince who comes to the inn once a month or two he doesn't mind that I'm the daughter of a witch and a beastfallen and one day he asked me to be his wife and i thought we been together for two years

i said yes to the proposal and a few weeks later we were married and three years later i had given birth to our third and fourth a pair of twins a daughter and a son

our oldest children are ruby, and kana they're two and one years old we named the twins gem and Niles and we are a happy family and my parents zero and mercenary were still running the tavern and i last heard my little brother hiro was going to take charge of the tavern after our father retires in a few years

and every fairytale has a happy ending this is mine a handsome husband, four wonderful kids, loving parents, i should say we live happily ever after.

the end...


End file.
